food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Junmai Daiginjo
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Sea Bunny |fa2 = Uke Mochi |recipe = Calamari Skewer |food type = Alcoholic Beverage |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 14th century |personality = Reckless |height = 178cm |likes1 = Matsutake Dobinmushi |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Kakihara Tetsuya |cvcn = |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = no |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = Everyone sells something; some sell goods, some sell themselves, while what I sell, is love. |bio = A man who loves alcohols and dresses like an oiran. He's eloquent and seems frivolous, but it's his way to keep a distance with others. He doesn't trust others. The type who doesn't let his emotions show even if he gets angry. |food introduction = Junmai Daiginjo is said to be the highest grade of Japanese alcoholic beverage. It's a special designation for sake which ingredients consist of only rice, kōji rice, and water, and is brewed without adding any additional alcohol. |acquire = * |events = * |power = 2503 |atk = 122 |def = 22 |hp = 555 |crit = 955 |critdmg = 885 |atkspd = 1227 |normaltitle = End of Banquet |normal = Junmai Daiginjo sits on his wooden cup, deals 100% of the Food Soul's ATK to a single enemy plus 81 extra damage. Also, all allies will deal critical damage for their next 3 basic attacks. |energytitle = Drunken Night Dream |energy = Junmai Daiginjo inhales his smoking pipe, deals 40% of the Food Soul's ATK to all enemies plus 410 extra damage. Also, charming all enemies for 3 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = What you are seeing right now is the path to supreme bliss. *chuckles* If you've decided so, then let us walk down the path together, Master Attendant. |login = Is this a dream... mere illusions... or a world of supreme bliss? *chuckles* Tonight's harvest moon shall tell you the answer. |arena = It's difficult to move about on ice. Will you please hold me and take me out from here? *chuckles* I'm just kidding. |skill = Do you wish to be loved too? *chuckles* |ascend = My body feels feverish. |fatigue = Quite the greedy one, aren't you? Are you not going to let me rest just yet? |recovering = Ssh... no need to apologize. |attack = Is this your wish? In that case, I shall fulfill it. |ko = Even the most beautiful flower will one day wilt. |notice = I've prepared the foods. What will you give me as a token of gratitude? |idle1 = Love is a fleeting game of tricking each other. Do you really believe that I was serious? |idle2 = If there's anything that you don't want the other person to know, then you can simply conceal it with a good memory you shared together. |idle3 = The harvest moon will eventually sinks below the west horizon. So why would I believe in a vow made under the moon? |interaction1 = If you're too embarrassed, you should just close your eyes, then I'll become a mere dweller of dreams. |interaction2 = Sometimes there are things that must be keep discreet no matter what. Hm? Are you thinking that I'm talking about myself? |interaction3 = Can you help my find where my smoking pipe is? ... Oops. *chuckles* How did it get here? |pledge = There are only few people that I can trust, and you're special, Master Attendant. From now on, I shall continue to trust you. |intimacy1 = Tonight, I shall be the only one who appear in your dream. You are free to do whatever you wish to me. |intimacy2 = Ah, I'm sorry, I splashed my sake on you. Since I've gotten your clothes wet, how about I help you take it off, Master Attendant? |intimacy3 = I won't get drunk just from drinking this kind of sake. Or... are you hoping that I'll get drunk and cling to you? |victory = Play the triumphal song of victory! |defeat = Oops... tying me up like this, are you going to punish me? |feeding = I've received quite a splendid gift. I'll give you something in return later. |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}